The Spell of Two
by IceMadien
Summary: Sammi and Cristina fall into anime world(Full Summery inside) really suck at summeries. If you like magic and stuff, come and look at this. KxOC and HxOC
1. Prolouge

IceMadien: Well, this is my very first fanfiction, so, I hope it isn't to bad. Enjoy

**Summery: Sammi and Cristina are strong believers in white magic, and have abnormal powers. When they are attempting a spell to bring Cristina's telekintic powers back, but something goes wrong and they are transported to anime world! Will they ever get back, or will they stay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

The Spell of Two

Prolouge:

Sammi pulls her light blonde hair up in a pony tail with a thin blue ribbon, and her brilliant blue eyes looked at Cristina. Her alabaster skin glowed from the dimlight shinning from the candles that were placed in a certain order. "Are you ready Cristina?"

Cristina nodded. Her silky black hair was pulled into two short pony tails, and her dark eyes were ablaze from the calm fire that burned from the candles. Her skin was tan, and seemed to blend with the night around her. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Four white tall candles stood in the middle making a small circle. Sammi sat north of the candles, and small yellow candles surround her. Cristina sat east of the white candles and small green candles encircled her. On the south side of the candles was a silver bowl full of fresh water with small red candles circling it.

Cristina sprinkled white ash into the bowl, and the rest of the white ash above the white candles which made them more ablazed. Another silver bowl sat west of the white candles.

On the west side of the white candles was another silver bowl full of fresh water, with blue candles burning around the bowl. Sammi took some salt and sprinkled it in the bowl, and the rest of the salt above the white candles. The sweet scent of jasmine surround the air from the white petals of jasmine thats was gently thrown around the candles.

Cristina closed her eyes and bowed her head down started her chant first, "Guardians of the east watch tower, I invoke thee..." and repeated three times. While Sammi followed and chanted a similar chant, "Guardians of the north watch tower, I invoke thee..."

After both of them finish chanting their chants three times, they said together in a union, "Earth, Air, Fire, Water..."

Wind picked up and danced around the two girls, while a blinding white light appeared in the middle of the cirlce. Sammi and Cristina could feel the warth of the light. Sammi yelled out, as the wind roughly picked up blowing a gust around them with the petals of jasmine danced around them, "Cristina don't open your eyes, something's wrong!!" The light flashed angrily, and disppeared. The wind calm down, and the remanding white petals of the jasmine rolled over where Cristina and Sammi used to be...

IceMadien: Well thats the prolouge of the spell of two. I really hope you like it so far. Please R&R Sayorana!


	2. Discoveries

Ice Madien: Well I'm back with Chapter 1, so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Discoveries

The scent of jasmine filled the air, and Cristina's eyes fluttered open. Her dark eyes were greeted by Sammi's brilliant blue ones. Cristina sat up with a gasp, and looked up at Sammi questionally. Sammi sighed, and answered, "We forgot a step. We forgot to burn the mint leafs, and forgot to mark each other with a cresent moon on our foreheads with the ashes."

"Why a cresent moon?" asked Cristina as she brushed out the jasmine petals the blew into her hair.

"A cresent moon is suppose to show that we don't do black magic. It didn't have to be a cresent moon mark, but the moon is a sign of good, so I thought it was the best one to go with this spell." Sammi didn't even bother to brush out the white petals from her head. Sammi then stood up, and helped Cristina up, "Oh and Cristina did I tell you were in... ANIME WOLRD!"

Cristina blinked and yelped, "What!?" Cristina looked at the surroundings, and saw that everything was anime. "Oh my gosh...."

"We better find out were we are. Like what country for instance, " Cristina said, gazing around her with excitment.

"I think we're in Toyko Japan..." answered Sammi gazing at a cherry blossom tree. They wandered out of a park and into the city. Sammi and Cristina walked around with excitment. They've both had always wished, that their lives were like something from the anime they watch, but now, it's like their wish was coming true.

Sammi was taller then Cristina and was alot brighter then her. Not as in personality, but as in appreance. Sammi had light blonde hair. It would have looked pure white if their wasn't a tint of golden in her hair. Her eyes were brilliant clear blue, and her skin was almost as white as alabaster.

Cristina had short midnight black hair that was still tightly pulled into two short pigtails. Her eyes were dark brown that sometimes gleamed amber from the sunlight, and her skin was a light tan.

Sammi and Cristina almost had the exact same personalities. They were mega fans of anime and manga. Played all kinds of sports, cheerful, stubborn, and were strong believers of white magic. In astrology, Cristina was a Taurus and Sammi was a Libra, so they were both guarded by the same planet, Venus. They believed Venus had something to do with their personalities.

"Hey Cristina look over there..." Sammi said pointing at a group of boys picking on a small boy. Cristina glared over at them, "It looks like their trying to get something from the poor kid, probably lunch money."

"Ugh... I hate this, even in anime world their still bullies like no other." Sammi headed towards the gang of boys.

"Wait Sam come back!" yelped Cristina, holding out her hand.

"HEY! Leave that poor kid alone, pick on someone your own size!" The group of boys turned around and glared at Sammi. The boy ran away crying, and the gang of guys circled Sammi.

"You made us lose our prey."

"Why dont you take his place."

"Your our size, isn't that what you said, pick on someone your own size."

Sammi just gazed around the boys with her hands in her pockets, "I reckon I did say that, and I meant it too! So what are going to do about?"

At that moment Cristina knocked on of the guys out, adn Sammi smiled, "Glad you can join the party Cristina!"

Cristina shrugged her thin shoulders, " Hey you can't take all the bows." Sammi laughed.

"You two are so going down!" yelled one of the guys.

---- 1 minute later ----

"And like in anime world, guys are weak." smiled Sammi brushing her hands together.

"And cowards, picking on that kid." Cristina said also brushing off her hands.

"Well, we better-" Sammi cut herself off when two guys turned the cornor and started yelling, "Hold it right their Kasane jerks!!!"

The guys took noticed that the Kasane gang was laying on the ground knocked out, and Sammi and Cristina were satring at them weridly.

"Uhh... did you two do this?" asked a guy with orange hair pointing at Sammi and Cristina.

"Yeah, they deserve it to! Are you friends of them or what?" snapped Sammi, flipping her pony tail back behind her, and tucked her lose bangs behind her ears.

"Cause if you are, your going to get it..." warned Cristina crossing her arms over chest, glaring at the two guys.

"No, were're not they're friends, we just heard a group of them were trying to take some of Sarayashiki's territory!" yelled a guy with oily black hair.

"Hey what territory are you from? Are you from Sarayashiki Jr. High?" asked the oranged hair guys.

"Of course not you moran, We've never seen them before!" The black hair guy wacked the orange hair guy on the head.

"Umm... No were from GHMS." answered Cristina.

"Huh?"

"Glassford Hill Middle School. I'm Sammi, and this is Cristina." replied Sammi smiling, revealing her dimples.

"Glassford Hill? Never heard of it. Oh by the way I'm Kuwabara #2 fighter of Sarayashiki Jr. High!" blabbed the orange hair guy, "And this is Urameshi."

"Yusuke, and I'm #1 fighter from Sarsyashiki." answered the guy with black hair.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hey why don't you come meet some of our friends at the ice cream parlor!?" exclaimed Kuwabara.

Cristina and Sammi exchanged glances and shrugged, "Sure we'll come."

"Alright! Let's go!!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Hey now Kuwabara, don't go two timing Yukina." smirked Yusuke.

"I'm not, just inviting them to join us. Plus, Kasane will probably go looking for them, after these guys wake up."

"Alright, follow us!"

Sammi and Cristina rolled their eyes, but followed.

Icemadien: well thats Chapter 1 for you. Please R&R


	3. Meeting the rest

Chapter 2: Meeting the Rest

Yusuke and Kuwabara lead Sammi and Cristina inside the ice cream parlor. Sammi whined, "How come your friends can't have the outside seats."

"Cause, our friend Hiei hates being around people, let alone in front," smiled Yusuke.

"Hey now shorty, isn't the shortest person any more," smirked Kuwabara. Cristina glared at Kuwabara, "And whats that suppose to mean!?"

Sammi sweatdropped, "Hey now Cristina just ignore him." Cristina growled but remaind calm.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara over here!" yelled a girl with blue waving her arm. There was three other people with her. One guy had black spiky hair, and crinsome red eyes. The guy that was sitting next to him had red hair, and brilliant emerald green eyes. Then there was a girl with brown hair, and her eyes looked angrily at Yusuke.

"Yusuke your late!" she snapped.

Yusuke held his hands defencivily, "Me and Kuwabara are late cause we heard that a group of people from Kasane was lurking around our territory! Then we found Sammi adn Critina had already taken care of them so then we invited Cristina and Sammi to come join us at the ice cream parlor!! I swear it Keiko!!"

"Who are Cristina and Sammi?" asked the blue hair girl.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped side ways revealing Cristina and Sammi.

"Hi!" smiled Sammi.

"Sup'?"

The brown hair girl glared one last time at Yusuke and sighed, "Alright."

"Oh yeah, this is Keiko, and thats Botan, Hiei, Shuichi." said Yusuke point each one out. Everyone greeted them, except Hiei who 'Hned'.

"Your not from here are you?" Kurama said, after taking a good look at them. Cristina was wearing dark blue jeans and a green shirt. Sammi was wearing a yellow shirt, and light blue jeans.

"Yep!" answered Cristina.

"Yeah, they say their from Glassford Hill Middle School." exclaimed Kuwabara. Kurama looked at them suspiously, "But there is no Glassord Hill Middle School in Tokyo..."

"That's because, we're transfer students." replied Sammi smiling. "We're from America."

"America!? Whoa, thats awesome! Why didn't you tell us earlier!!?" yelped Yusuke with amazment.

"Cause no one asked," replied Cristina rolling her eyes. Sammi laughed.

"But I don't understand why people freak out when we say we're from America..." sighed Sammi.

"Well, it's a really amazing country, in school we're learning it right now." replied Keiko smiling. Sammi and Cristina sweatdrop.

" Yeah, plus they have the greast music!" yelled Yusuke.

"I can't agrue there! Music's awesome!" smiled Cristina. Sammi shook her head, Sammi loved music, but she still wasn't getting it.

Kurama stood up, "Here, why don't you sit down." Kurama smiled warmly. Cristina already hopped to the seat, "If you say so." Sammi remained standing. "Come on Sam, sit down."

"It's alright, I can stand." she replied cooly. "Plus, you know I can't stand in one spot for to long."

Cristina sweatdrop, "Thats right... Sorry, I forgot."

"Ii desu..." Sam covered her mouth after she knew what she had just said, "I mean it's okay."

"I thought your Americans, how do you know Japanesse?" asked Botan suspiously.

Sammi sweatdrop and place a hand behind her head, "Yeah I'm American, but I wanna learn Japanesse, but our school doesn't teach it. So I'm sorta teaching myself, which is kinda hard... I'm only using the material I learned from singing that japanesse song. Umm... whats it called, Kutsu Ga Naru."

The waiter comes over looking pretty angry, "Are you ready to order yet?!" Botan sweatdropped, "Oh, yes."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Banana split!"

"Root beer float!"

"Vinilla..."

"Strawberry!"

"Mint chocolate chip."

"Another vinilla."

"Rainbow Sherbet please."

"Chocolate swirl!"

The waiter hurried and scribled down their orders and walked away.

"Who ordered what?" asked Sammi.

"I ordered vinilla, and Hiei also ordered vinilla." replied Kurama.

"Banana split," answered Keiko.

"Root beer floats are my total favorite," smiled Botan.

"Well, I ordered Rainbow Sherbet, and I'm sure Cristina ordered Mint Chocolate chip" replied Sammi, and Cristina nodded.

"Chocolate swirl!!" yelled Yusuke smiling.

"Strawberry! Here they put real stawberries with the ice cream." Kuwabara beamed. Sammi stuck out her tongue, "Ick..."

"What don't you like strawberries?" asked Kuwabara staring at Sammi in disblief.

" Well, sort of. If it's strawberry flavor I love it, but if it was any real strawberry ingredents in it, I can't eat."

"Why?" asked Keiko.

"I'm allergict. I get hives when I eat strawberries, like my mother." Sammi answered with a sigh.

The waiter brought the ice creams, with everyove eating. Hiei aready finished his vinilla ice cream, Cristina stared at him, "Okay, he's not human. That was way to fast!"

Everyone exchanged nervous glances, "No, no, he's uhhh... he's normal."

Sammi laughed, "Calm down Cristina. I know someone who eats as fast. Courtney." She was still standing up, leaning against the wall.

Everyone sighed of relief.

After everyone finished, Botan lefted saying she had stuff to do, and Keiko had to go home to study for the mid-term finals.

"Well, are you guys going home?" asked Kuwabara stupidly. Cristina rolled her eyes, and Sammi sighed.

"Kuwabara, their transfer students!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"So..."

"So it means they don't have a home here, do you have a host?" Kurama added. Cristina and Sammi shook their heads.

"Well, why don't you stay with us," smiled Kurama, "I'm sure we have an extra room, if you don't mind sharing a room together."

"We don't mind at all!" exclaimed Cristina, she was jumping up and down with joy, "Thank you!"

Sammi sweatdroped, and smiled a wary smile, "Yes thank you. But we need to go shopping at least tomorrow. Our bags got lost... so we basically only have the clothes on our backs."

"No problem, I'm sure Keiko and Botan would love to take you tomorrow." smiled Yusuke. Hiei 'hned', he didn't really think it was a good idea to let these two girls stay at their house.

IceMadien: well, thats it for chapter 2. Please R&R


	4. Army Girl

Chapter 3: Army Girl

"How long does it take for girls to go shopping!?" Yusuke angerily snapped. Sammi and Cristina went to mall with Keiko, and Botan. They were gone about 5 hours, and the girls promised when they came back they would watch tons of movies, and play games, like a mini party.

"Well, they are girls Yusuke, they love shopping..." sighed Kuwabara, he was just as eager for the party. Kurama rolled his eyes behind his book, and he could hear Hiei muttering about something.

At that moment the door burst open, and the girls came in with tons of bags in their hands. Cristina and Sammi were in different clothes they were in when they lefted.

Cristina was wearing dark blue jeans, and a black shirt with red writing that said 'Basketball gurl' with a orange basketball by the writing. Her hair was in two short pigtails again, that was held by two thin, red ribbons. She was wearing a silver charm braclet with a bunch of basketball charms hanging from it, one was a soccer ball, and there was also a leaf charm on it.

Sammi was wearing blue army designed pants, and a blue sleevless shirt with dark blue flowers around a darker shade of blue writing 'Billabong'. She had bandana that covered most of her light blonde hair. The bandana was blue and black, the outlining designed with army designs, and in the middle was black plam trees, and dark blue flowers. And she wore a chain necklace with two silver square hanging from it, one said 'Army gurl' and the other one said, 'Samantha'.

Sammi was more of an acssesory girl then Cristina. Yusuke stared at Sammi then burst out laughing, "Who called the army!?" Kuwabara fell over laughing to. Sammi placed her hands on her hips and glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama sweatdrop, and Hiei watch with amusment.

"Alright! If you think I'm the army, then I better treat you like I would if I was in the army," Sammi smirked, "Glad I'm an army girl..."

"Oh, I have to see this," Cristina watched as Sammi marched over to the two boys on the ground clutching their sides with laughter.

"Cristina, why did she say 'Glad I'm a army girl?'" asked Keiko, knowing Yusuke was going to get what he deserved.

Cristina smiled, "Cause her father was in the army."

"Alright!" Sammi cleared her throut, and Yusuke and Kuwabara gazed up at her, waiting for imitation of a gerneral. "Alright soldiers!!!! Get up this instant!!! Ten-hut!" Sammi sounded exactly like a general, and the two boys on the ground stared at her with disbeilf.

"I said... TEN-HUT SOLDIERS!" Yusuke and Kuwabara just stared at her, wondering what ten-hut ment. Sammi sweatdrop.

"Alright men, since you wanna stay on the ground playing with dollies, you can give me 50 push ups!!! Do I make myself clear!!!???" snapped Sammi, Kuwabara, and Yusuke quickly did push ups. Sammi paced infront of them. Cristina ended up on the floor laughing, with Botan and Keiko. Kurama could hardly keep himself from laughing, Hiei smirked.

"Done!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped to their feet, but Sammi glared at them with her hands on her hips.

"You shall call me sir, and only sir, at all times, do I make myself clear!?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Sure..."

"What was that private!?" yelled Sammi getting his face, "Did you say something!?"

"No."

"You didn't call me sir, a violation of the code 101!!"snapped Sammi.(A/n: I just made this code up okay?) "Drop and give me 50!!" Yusuke growled and drop down, and started to do 50 push ups. Kuwabara snickered, but Sammi caught it. Sammi strolled over to him, and pointed her finger down, "Drop and give me 50 soldier."

"B-but I didn't do anything!" yelped Kuwabara.

"You are questioning my athorties!? It's to build character soldier! I have never seen a wipier group of men in my life!! Did I make myself clear!?"

"Sir, yes sir...." growled Yusuke. Sammi smiled she couldn't take it any more, she fell over laughing. "Y-you should have seen y-your faces!!!" yelled Sammi gasping for air. Kuwabara and Yusuke glared at Sammi, as she sat up.

"That was awesome Sammi!" yelled Cristina tackling Sammi back to the ground.

"I know, wasn't it!?" smiled Sammi

"Well, help us take these bags up to your room," smiled Keiko. Sammi and Cristina grabbed their bags and slowly climbed the stairs to their room.

"Thats was embrassing..." muttered Yusuke. Kurama smiled, he had to admit that he liked Sammi's spunk.

-

"Alright, what movie are we going to see?" asked Botan, holding up three movies, the ring, scream 3, and exorcises. Sammi sweatdrop, "Why are all of them scary movies..."

Botan smiled, "Because it's more fun."

"The exorcises!" Almost everyone rang, Sammi let out a small whimper.

"Aw... come one Sam, can't you take one scary movie?" snickered Yusuke, "To scared?"

Sammi quickly nodded, "Yep, I'm total scared!!"

Yusuke fell over, his plan backfired, he wanted Sammi's to admit that she was scared, not actually admit it.

"Come on Sam, this will probably be the last scary movie you'll ever see, okay?" encouraged Cristina. Sammi whined inside, "Alright, but I warn who ever I sit by, sorry if I claw you..."

"Huh?" Kuwabara turned around, confused. Sammi rolled her eyes, and flashed her hands, she had really long nail beds, and her nails was at least 1 inch long. She quickly curled her hand into a ball. She didn't like showing her hands to anyone.

"I'm not sitting by her," quickly said Yusuke moving from the couch to sitting on floor. Sammi rolled her eyes. Kurama didn't move away though, which Sammi felt happy about, she wasn't going to sit alone threw the scary movie. Keiko turned off the lights. Keiko was sitting next to Yusuke on the floor, Botan sat on the other side of Keiko. Kuwabara was on a chair, Cristina sat on the same small couch as Hiei, but she sat as far way from him possible. Sammi and Kurama sat on another couch.

Half way during the movie all the girls screamed as the girl in the movie twisted her head around. Sammi couldn't take any more of it, she quickly burried her head into shoulder and tightly grabbed his hand. Kurama looked down, he could feel her nails digging in his skin, but he ignored, and gave an encouraging squeese. He felt her grip loosen, and stop digging her nails into his skin, but she didn't return her eyes to the movie. Everytime the girls screamed her grip tightened, but after awhile she relaxed.

At the end of the movie most of the girls were holding on to something. Keiko was holding Yusuke's arm, Botan had a pillow in her hands. Cristina, somehow, was hugging Hiei's arm, and Hiei was trying to pull from her grip. Sammi hadn't moved her head an inch from Kurama's shoulder when the movie ended. Kuwabara had fallen asleep.(A/n: You couldn't really imagen him sleeping threw a girls scream huh?)

Botan broke the silence, "Well, thats was awesome!" Keiko finally let go of Yusuke and nodded with approvel. Yusuke was still alittle stunned. Cristina was once again at the far end of the couch blushing slightly. Botans gaze rested on Sammi and Kurama, "Hey Kur- Shuichi, is Sammi okay??" Everyone turned their gaze to Sammi, who was still hadn't moved an inch.

"I think she's just still scared." answered Kurama. Yusuke grinned evily, and waited for his chance.

"Sam... Sam... The movies over..." whispered Cristina. Sammi shook her head. Cristina sighed, "Okay this is going to take awhile..."

Kurama squeesed her hand, "Hey... The movies over, it's alright." Sammi slowly brought her head away from his shoulder.

"Come on Sam, lets go to bed..." Cristina replied. Sammi slowly nodded, and lets go of Kurama's hand and got up. She was trembling slightly. She has never been so scared, and she hadn't even watched the whole movie!

Cristina smiled, and they walked to the stairs and Yusuke grinning even more evily, he quickly ran behind her and yelled, "BOO!!!" Sammi screamed and ran up the stairs slamming the door to Cristina's and Sammi's room.

Yusuke smirked, "Oh that was pricless. OW!" Keiko had just hit him hard on the back of the head. "What did I do!?"

"Can't you see she was scared to death!?" she snapped, "I'm going to go home! Night everyone!" Keiko stormed out of the house. Botan glared at Yusuke, "That was plain cruel..." She also lefted the house. Cristina was already upstairs in their room.

"Kurama do you think what I did was bad?" asked Yusuke hoping his friend would support him. Kurama stared at Yusuke with one of those, don't-look-at-me-your-on-your-own looks. Yusuke sighed, and muttered under his breath to his room.

-

"Sammi... calm down..." cooned Cristina. Sammi had her head burried in her pillow and she was crying. She hated it all, she hated being scared. Cristina sighed, "Don't worry, if you need me just wake me up okay?"

Sammi nodded, but didn't remove her head from the pillow. Cristina turned out the lights and pulled her pigtails out which gracfully fell to the middle of her neck. Cristina crawled under her covers almost falling alseep imidiantly.

Ice Madien: Please R&R.


End file.
